¿Se apagaron?
by zakuraasSs
Summary: Haru se siente mal por lo que sucedió hace un mes, ¿qué hará al respecto?


_''No voy a llorar más, no voy a seguir lamentándome por lo que sucedió, quiero que todos mis recuerdos con ellos desaparezcan, solo si consigo eso volvería a ser feliz._

_Hace un mes de aquello, setecientos veinte días para ser exactos, pero eso no hace efecto, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer._

_Su cuerpo caía encima del mio, tras ser dañado por una bala de un enemigo que me pillaba desprevenida, estos tiempos eran difíciles para la familia Vongola, y no conté con que yo era parte de esa familia._

_Pero allí se encontraba él como siempre para protegerme, después de tanto tiempo nunca había dejado que me hicieran daño, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Pero en ese momento no fue tan rápido, no se había puesto en modo hyper, así que esa bala le dio de lleno._

_No pude hacer otra cosa que sostenerle entre mis brazos, mis manos heladas acariciaban tu rostro, no me escuchabas, nadie lo hacía, estaba sola en medio de la calle, de noche, por más que llorara nadie me escucharía, incluso el enemigo se fue corriendo después de eso, aunque poco me importaba ya, había herido a la persona que más me importaba._

_Después de unos minutos se escuchó una ambulancia, ¿casualidad? No tardaron en llevárselo, me ofrecieron subir también pero me negué rotundamente, mejor dicho, hui de allí, estaba reteniendo más lágrimas de las que tenía ya en mis ojos, y necesitaba soltarlas en otro lugar que no fuera allí._

_Después de tanto tiempo sigo llorando en una esquina, con las manos heladas desde aquel día, sigo tiritando del miedo por lo sucedido, mi familia está preocupada, pero yo no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso, me siento muy débil, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo fui._

_¿O quizá no es débil la palabra? ¿o quizá es… Inútil?_

_Nunca serví de nada para ellos, siempre les causé problemas innecesarios. Desde aquel día no he sabido nada de ninguno de ellos, tampoco he salido de mi casa, lo único que hago es sentarme en un rincón de mi cuarto, oscuro por falta de luz, así me siento mejor._

_Aun sintiéndome inútil, siendo la estúpida pesada de Miura Haru, lo único que puedo hacer es llorar su pérdida, la pérdida del décimo Vongola, pero no puedo hacer nada por devolverle a la vida._

_Pero, si de verdad quiero rencontrarme contigo para pedirte perdón, no tardaré más.''_

Después de pensar todo aquello, Haru se levantó torpemente de su asiento, cogiendo de allí un _cutter_ para abrir unas cartas que la llegaron hace unos meses, sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a hacerse pequeños cortes en la muñeca.

Uno.

Y otro.

La sangre empezaba a salir consideradamente, y Haru se detuvo, satisfecha volvió a su esquina, las gotas de sangre se mezclaban con las de sus lágrimas cayendo encima de la sustancia roja que se esparcía por el suelo, pero poco le importaba, sufriría lo que tocaba, y luego podría volver a verle.

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, notando como el dolor poco a poco se hacía más pequeño, sus manos seguían heladas sobre sus piernas. La chica cayó al suelo cuando sus ojos terminaron de cerrarse.

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…¿Haru?_

_¿Haru, me escuchas?_

_¡¿HARU?!_

_16:47 Miércoles, 14 de noviembre._

Una habitación de hospital, un otoño que ya se notaba por el frío, las manos templadas de la chica que estaba recostada sobre las blancas sábanas de la cama no tenían movimiento alguno. Una de las manos estaba siendo sujetada por un joven de pelo castaño preocupado.

-¿Cómo está Haru señora? – Le preguntó el joven a la señora que tenía cogida la otra mano de la chica.

-Tiempo de los cortes, me dijeron que tiene anemia, además esos días tenía fiebre… Después de desmayarse en su cuarto no sé nada…- Hizo una pequeña pausa para retener las lágrimas – Lleva demasiado tiempo así… - Dijo la mujer limpiándose las lágrimas que salían ya sin cesar de sus ojos.

La mujer disculpándose con el moreno, salió del lugar para buscar algo con lo que mantenerse despierta, después de eso el joven se acercó a la chica, la apartó unos mechones de pelo que cubrían su cara y la susurró.

-Yo estoy bien ya, Haru, podrías estarlo tu también, creo que necesito tu entusiasmo en estos momentos… - Dijo el joven dejando escapar una lágrima.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta por la joven, seguía con sus ojos cerrados, sin moverse ni un centímetro de su posición actual.

¿Cuánto tiempo seguiría así…?

Acaso… Sus ojos… ¿Se apagaron?

We~ ¿Qué tal? Sinceramente no sabía como terminarlo :D así que lo dejé así, no sé si haré continuación o dejarlo así o blablablabla.

En fin, acepto tomates :D

arigato por leer:3


End file.
